Stewie Kills Voldemort
by FrozenMagic
Summary: Stewie shows up during the Final battle and does everyone a favor. Do I need to say more? Features everyone's favorite evil little baby! My first one shot!


Stewie Kills Voldemort

Summary: Stewie shows up during the Final battle and does everyone a favor. Do I need to say more?

Disclaimer: I don't own Stewie Griffin and HP if I did...well I would merge Family Guy in the picture and make it fun! And plus who doesn't love stewie? Even Stewie and Brian.

Notes: This is the only time I will do something like this I may do more in the future. That is unless people ask me to do it. And I get reviews. I mean come on who doesn't like reviews. Oh and this is my first one shot. No offense to any twilight lover. I'm a twilight lover too.

Characters: Stewie Griffin X Voldemort

As Harry and Voldemort were about to face each other for the final time all of the sudden a angry voice interrputed the suspense.

"Oh no you don't you (bleeps) bastard." A voice shouted at Voldemort.

"WHO DARES INTERUPPT MY MOMENT OF TRIUMP?" Voldemort exclaimed angrily and he turns around and saw nothing but a baby with a oddly shaped head wearing red overalls and a has a gun in one of his pockets.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Stewie...Stewie Griffin." Stewie said looking at him.

"Bond. James Bond." Hermione said knowingly but still confused at the whole thing.

"Shut up bitch no one like you!" Stewie said angrily.

"Why you ungrateful evil little bastard of a baby!" Hermione retorted back upset and everyone stares at her in shock. "What?" She asked confused.

"No one and I mean no one has the right to take over the world but me!" Stewie said angrily at Voldemort and pulled out the gun from his pocket.

"Stewie stop!" another voice by the name of Brian comes up to him. "Don't do this."

"Shut up dog. It's time to teach this moron a lesson about life." Stewie said and he pulled the trigger and it shot directly at Voldemort and he landed on the floor with blood spewing out.

"Oh great. This is worst than the time he found out that vampires sparkle." Brian said groaning at the scene.

Flashback

Stewie walked into the living room and sat on the couch and looked at Brian.

"Hey Brian. Did you know that vampires sparkle?" Stewie asked looking at Brian and he stared at him confused.

"What? No they don't." Brian asked confused.

"Yes they do. That's why they don't go out in the sunlight." Stewie said.

"Who told you that?" Brian asked him.

"I read it in a book called _Twilight_." Stewie said and Brian started to laugh.

"_Twilight_? That load of bull? Meyer doesn't even understand one single thing about Vampires or Werewolves." Brian said as he was laughing.

"Yes she does." Stewie said starting to get a bit angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well then have you ever seen a Vampire movie with any vampire actually sparkle?" Brain asked him.

"No but.."

"Or had any sexual relationships with a human instead of killing them?" Brian asked.

"No but..."

"Or anything with them being vegitarian vampires and having half human half vampire babies?" Brian asked and then Stewie glared at him and he left the room and then he came back with a gun and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"I'm going to kill that bitch of a moron who calls herself a writer." Stewie said and he left the room and he went to Stephanie's house and as he entered the room she was currently working on a novel called _Midnight Sun_.

"Hello bitch." Stewie said.

"Hey how'd you get in here?" Stephanie asked looking at Stewie.

"Die bitch!" Stewie exclaimed at her and then she fell onto the floor dead.

End Flashback

"That's my job bastard!" Harry exclaimed at Stewie angrily as he looked at Voldemort.

"You die too bastard." Stewie said and then without anyone knowing he killed Harry as well. And after that event Stewie finally got his wish and he became ruler of the entire Wizarding World and Muggle World. And anyone he didn't like he ended up killing like Taylor Launter and Robert Pattenson.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you all like it. This was very hard for me to do and I laughed through the whole thing as I was typing it. I mean come on who doesn't love Stewie? And Brian. Read and Review!**


End file.
